megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bit
Bit, known as in Japan, is one of the members of the Nightmare Police, along with his partner Byte. He is the fastest of the pair. Bit is arrogant and very confident of his abilities. Mega Man X3 After the defeat of two from the eight bosses, Dr. Doppler orders them to take X for him, alive if possible. Bit will them appear as a sub-boss in the stages until he's defeated. If he is not defeated by using his weaknesses, he merely retreats, and X will have to face him and Byte again in the first Doppler stage in their combined form, Godkarmachine O Inary. If Bit is defeated with Frost Shield or Triad Thunder, he will be destroyed and won't appear later, but if only Bit or Byte survive, they will still be able to change into Godkarmachine O Inary. Bit throws a ring-like trapping projectile which bounces across the room X battles him in and also has a energy saber. Bit also has a cameo appearance in the intro of Mega Man X5, where he's fighting against Zero, and appears in Mega Man Zero 2 as one of Phoenix Magnion's attacks. Rockman X3 manga In the Rockman X3 manga, Bit and Byte are the Nightmare Police created by Doppler. Their bodies are made of several small worms made of chips that can turn Reploids into Mavericks. They attack the Maverick Hunter's base and fight against Zero, Blast Hornet, Blizzard Buffalo, Tunnel Rhino and Neon Tiger, having advantage in the battle despite being outnumbered. After X's recovery, he goes to the battle and destroys Bit's shield and arm with one charged shot. They decide to retreat after this. After the defeat of all the eight Maverick bosses, they make an announcement in the Christmas Eve to challenge X and Zero. Bit and Byte manage to defeat them with ease, capturing and locking them into a powerful drilling machine that would kill them, showing it on a screen in Doppler Town. Dr. Cain and Marty went to the rescue, Cain and Marty's pirates distracting Byte and several Mavericks while Marty goes to their location to give X the four power up chips found by the Maverick Hunters. Bit saw Marty approaching and confronted her, mocking of her attempt to save them and making her see their deaths. When the drill was almost in X's head, she throws the chips at him in a last attempt to save him, and a large explosion happens, Bit laughing and saying "Merry Christmas" to X's death. However, the explosion was caused by X, who gained a new armor thanks to the chips and destroyed the drills. X shot at Bit, causing high damage to him and destroying several Mavericks that where at distance with Byte. Seeing this, Byte returns to help Bit and Doppler appears with a dragon made of his chip worms. Byte asks Doppler to help Bit, but he makes his dragon attack with a powerful blast in the area X and the others where, the attack hitting Bit, Byte and Zero, which don't had time to avoid it. Damaged, Byte (holding Bit, which appears to be either unconscious or dead) asks Doppler to give them a chance to defeat X, and he drops several worms to combine them into Godkarmachine O Inary. Despite the power increase, none of their attacks work on X, and X takes down both Godkarmachine O Inary and Dr. Doppler's dragon with one shot. As a last attempt to defeat X, their remains merged into a giant two headed worm-like monster, but it collapsed before it could attack because of the damage they had received. Quotes *'' "Affirmative, Dr. Doppler!"'' * "Welcome, X. I'm Bit. I have my orders. You are to be destroyed." * "It... It is not possible for you to contain so much power... The next time we meet the result shall be different!" * "This Reploid's special abilities are too... N... No it can't be... Gahhhhhh!!" (Death; defeated using his weakness.) * "We've been waiting for you X!" (Doppler's Lab with Byte.) * "Take a look at these new upgrades!" (Said together with Byte, before Godkarmachine O Inary transformation.) * "X, you fought well to defeat Byte. But I will not go down so easily! The victory over Byte was your last!" (Doppler's Lab alone.) Merchandise A interchangeable armor model of Bit was released by Bandai's Mega Armor series before the line was cancelled. He was also released as a miniature in the series Rockman Factory Super Max Rockman. All of them were released only in Japan. Trivia *The name of the Nightmare Police members comes from bit and byte, two units of digital information in computing and telecommunications. Bit's Japanese name is derived from Vajra, a Sanskrit word meaning both thunderbolt and diamond. Vajra is also the name of a short metal weapon that is symbolically used by Buddhism, Jainism and Hinduism. *Some parts of his body resemble Magatamas, and the details in his head resemble the mizura hairstyle. *In his artwork, Bit uses a shield, but he doesn't use one in the battle against him in Mega Man X3. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X3 bosses